


The Journey for a Dream

by VioletArcher33



Series: The Trainer Saga [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged Up Tommy, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, Homophobic Language, Light Body Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Cyrus is an orphan who just turned 16 years old, and was about getting ready to go on his journey with his best friend Ash. While getting their first Pokémon the Professor asked Cyrus to perform a task that he wishes to keep a secret. This story follows that journey as both boys find where they fit best in the world.





	1. The Start of the Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own Pokémon and I make no profit from this story. The only thing I own is the characters that I create and the story itself.  
> Authors notes: In this story the people of the Pokémon world will start their journeys later in life. At 16 they start their journey. This story will have adult content so viewer discretion is advised. There will be a yaoi pairing or maybe more than one between the main character and the others in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copy right notice: I do not own Pokémon or any of their original characters. Just the characters I create and the story itself.  
> Authors notes: I have decided that I am going to rewrite my story, The Journey for a Dream. I came to conclusion after I was unable to figure out how I wanted to start the newest chapter and as such I will be posting the rewritten chapter over top of the other chapter. Some things will change while many things will not.

Cyrus sat on the windowsill in his room, watching out the window for the only person in the world that he cares for to appear. As he was waiting he could hear life outside his room carry on from the other children in the orphanage, and soon he started to hear heavy footsteps approach his room.  
  
“It must be time for me to get out…” Cyrus concluded as he continued to watch from the windowsill and soon a pounding started on the door of his room that could only be from one of the orphanage employees.  
  
“You know the rules, it is time for you to get going. I will give you ten more minutes before I come back to drag you out of here myself!” a cold female voice called out from the other side of his door.  
  
Hearing this caused Cyrus to shake his head in annoyance. “Well a big happy birthday to me…” Cyrus muttered to himself. Though a moment after he spoke the words he saw the familiar form of the person he has been waiting for. Jumping from the windowsill and ran towards his bag. Grabbing this bag Cyrus started to make his way for the exit. This bag held everything that was importance to the young sixteen-year-old boy as well as what little clothes and money that he has.  
  
Cyrus threw the door to his room open and soon started to run through the halls of the orphanage. Being in such a hurry Cyrus didn’t care whether he knocked anyone over and as such he left the orphanage with the howls of anger from those that were left behind chasing his heels.  
  
Coming out of the orphanage, Cyrus locked eyes with the boy that had been walking up to it.  
  
“Well I am sure glad to see that they didn’t throw you out on your ass!” the other boy laughed out.  
  
Cyrus stopped in front of the other boy and soon his voice to rang out around them. “Keep on laughing Ash and it will be you who ends up on their ass…” Cyrus responded with a humor laced voice though Cyrus didn’t stop speaking there “…we should really get going if we are going to make it to the lab in time to get one of the starters.” Cyrus finished informing Ash who just nodded his head in acceptance.  
  
Throwing their arms up and around each other’s necks the two boys started to make their way towards the PokéLab. It only took the two about a twenty-minute walk to get there and as they were coming up on the lab they saw their archenemy exiting the lab. There archenemy was throwing a Pokéball up into the air. Cyrus watched the other boy give both he and Ash a dirty look though he didn’t say anything before he took off.  
  
“What a pompous ass, though it looks like Gary was able to get a Pokémon…” Ash muttered out.  
  
“…let’s hurry then and hope there are still some left.” Cyrus finished for Ash before he grabbed ahold of his friend and started dragging him through the large doors of the PokéLab. Though as Cyrus and Ash were making their way into the lab, Cyrus couldn’t help but wonder what Pokémon Gary had chosen for his starter. Deciding to think about it when they have secured their own Pokémon Cyrus pushed the thought to the back of his mind.  
  
Finally making their way into the lab they both saw that another teenager was already there. This one was a ginger haired female and as they were walking farther inside Cyrus saw her recall the water type Pokémon known as Squirtle back into its ball.  
  
They both started to make their way towards the professor just as the female turned to leave. Cyrus saw this girl have a gigantic smile on her face and hoped that he too would be able to have this same smile when he received his starter.  
  
They must have both made too much noise because soon the professor was turning to face them and upon seeing them he started to speak.  
  
“About time you two show up, though I am sorry to say that I have some bad news for you. I only have one Pokémon left and since Ash is a member of a prominent family the Pokémon will go to him.” The professor informed both Cyrus and Ash though he didn’t stop there, “I am sorry for that Cyrus…” the professor finished in a mutter.  
  
Covering up the fact that he was hurt by this news, Cyrus smiled and clapped his hand on the back of Ash. Pushing Ash towards the professor Cyrus waited to see what Pokémon his friend would receive. Once Ash got far enough away from him, Cyrus’s face took on a sad expression which Ash was unable to see though the professor was able to catch it before Cyrus wiped it off. “Yay for being an orphan…” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he watched his friend get the last of the starters that were available.  
  
The creature that Ash was given was a small yellow rodent Pokémon that had both black spots on its ears as well as black stripes running down its back. Cyrus was also able to see that the Pokémon had two red circles on its cheeks.  
  
Ash soon recalled his Pokémon back into its Pokéball and once he did this the professor walked up to him and gave him a small red rectangular box that the professor called a Pokédex as well as five red and white Pokéballs that were intended for Ash to capture wild Pokémon with. After saying their goodbyes, the professor as well as Ash and Cyrus started to walk away from each other.  
  
“Hold on a moment. Cyrus can I speak with you for a moment alone?” the professor inquired of Cyrus.  
  
Nodding his head in accent of the request, Cyrus started to make his way over towards the professor and once he reached the professor they both started to walk farther into the laboratory. This place seemed like it wasn’t someplace that many people see, while they were walking Cyrus spotted many cages with Pokémon that were both young and old.  
  
“This is where we keep the Pokémon that we breed, though these ones that you see here are just some of the ones that I have here.” The professor informed Cyrus while waving his hands towards the cages. Though as they continued to walk the professor continued to speak. “We release these Pokémon into the areas that have gotten to low on certain species of Pokémon.” The professor finished saying.  
  
“No disrespect intended professor but what do you need me for…” Cyrus responded though even though he cut himself off the professor knew that Cyrus was asking him a question.  
  
A moment after Cyrus finished speaking the professors voice once again rang out through the corridor they were walking through.  
  
“I feel that I have done you a great disservice for not having enough starters for all of the children that have come to me and as such I have decided that I will allow you to choose one from the breeding grounds. Though there is also a job that I am wanting to hire you for, though we will speak more about that once you have chosen the Pokémon that you want.” The professor replied to Cyrus’s question.  
  
Soon they both have come upon a door at the back of the lab. Though upon reaching the door the professor stopped walking.  
  
“Enter here and you will come upon the Pokémon that you can choose from.” The professor informed Cyrus.  
  
Before Cyrus was able to start moving again the professor handed him an empty Pokéball. After receiving the Pokéball, Cyrus started to make his way towards the door and soon he was pushing his way through.  
  
Cyrus started to walk around the breeding grounds keeping his eyes open for the Pokémon that was calling to him, though since he was looking forward to a fire type he was keeping his eyes open for one. As he was walking he saw many different types of Pokémon, all of which were running around playfully with their companions. Though just as he hoped Cyrus soon came upon a Pokémon that called to him.  
  
This creature was a crimson furred one, it also has back stripes running up and down its back as well as a white tuft of fur that was around its neck. The Pokémon was also sitting away from the others and to Cyrus it seemed to enjoy its solitude. From his angle Cyrus was unable to see what gender the Pokémon was.  
  
Knowing that this creature was the one that he wanted, Cyrus started to make his way towards the creature as slow as he possibly could. Though Cyrus was unable to keep his steps all that quiet and soon he saw the Pokémon’s ears twitch.  
  
“Well a sneak attack won’t be possible any longer…” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he started to continue his movement towards the Pokémon. Soon the Pokémon turned itself towards Cyrus and soon a growl escaped the creature’s throat. Cyrus could see the muscles of the Pokémon bunch up as if it was about to sprint away from him though this time Cyrus was the first to react.  
  
Throwing the Pokéball at the creature, Cyrus watched as it collided with the Pokémon. Cyrus watched as the Pokémon was sucked up through a red beam of light. The Pokéball twitched three different times though with each twitch of the ball Cyrus’s hopes grew and soon the ball stopped entirely.  
  
“Yes!” Cyrus hollered out. This caused the Pokémon that were inside the breeding grounds to run away from him in fear.  
  
Though Cyrus didn’t notice this; as he was feeling exhilarated with the fact that he was able to receive a Pokémon. Making his way over to the Pokéball that was currently lying on the ground and once he made it to the ball he quickly grabbed ahold of it to ensure that nothing else got to his Pokémon.  
  
Retracing his steps, Cyrus was able to make it back through the breeding grounds and back to the professor.  
  
“Great, your back! I can assume that you were able to capture the Pokémon that you wanted?” the professor inquired of Cyrus. Cyrus gave a vigorous shake of his head to inform the professor that he was. “Good. Now if you wouldn’t mind, will you allow me to see which of the Pokémon that you captured?” the professor asked of him.  
  
Without another word Cyrus threw the Pokéball into the air which released the creature that it held inside.  
  
Cyrus as well as the professor had to wait for the red cloud of energy to clear and when it did it revealed to the professor just what Pokémon that Cyrus had chosen.  
  
“Growlithe…that is a very good choice. He will be very useful to you as a starter Pokémon as well as a companion on your journey. Though I do have to warn you that the males of this species may become a little rowdy as they age.” The professor spoke out though as usual the professor didn’t stop there. “Now let’s go somewhere more private to discuss the job I want to offer you.” The professor finished.  
  
After the professor finished speaking he started to make his way towards another door and from all the gadgets on the outside of it Cyrus assumed it was locked, this was confirmed when the professor stuck his hand on an object beside the door. After this was done there was a soft clicking sound which symbolized the door opening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: I hope you all like the rewrite of the first chapter. I will be continuing to rewrite and post each chapter as I am able. As always leave your likes, dislikes and general comments. Until next time.


	2. The Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes: Just as I did with the last chapter I will be rewriting this one and reposting it over the older one.

After Cyrus was fully in the room, what he saw took his breathe away. The walls of the room were lined with Pokéballs, all of which had design imprinted into it and none of the Pokéballs were ones that Cyrus has ever saw before.  
  
“Why do you have all of these?” Cyrus inquired of the professor, amazement and wonder present inside his voice.  
  
“Well I do study Pokémon for a living and to do that we have to have ways to capture them. So, I have spent years crafting Pokéballs that will allow the trainers to capture Pokémon easier.” The professor explained to Cyrus though he didn’t stop there, “Though I have yet to be able to test any of the Pokéballs to ensure that they work, that will be where you come into play.” The professor finished.  
  
Upon hearing this a huff of surprise tore from Cyrus’s throat, which caused his companion to turn back towards him. Though before the professor was able to voice the question that popped into his mind upon hearing the noise that came from Cyrus, Cyrus started to speak.  
  
“Why would you want me to do something like this for you instead of someone like Ash who is from a prominent family and not just an orphan?” Cyrus inquired of the professor.  
  
The professor didn’t answer right away, though Cyrus could swear he could see wheels turning inside the professors head as he tried to think of the words he wanted to say, and when he did the professor’s voice rang out.  
  
“Please forgive me for what I am about to say…” the professor started though he was quick to continue “…that is the exact reason I want you to do this job, because you have no one that you would feel like you are betraying by not telling about the job that I have asked you to take and someone like Ash does.” The professor explained to Cyrus.  
  
Though the comment hurt, Cyrus could understand why the professor wouldn’t want to trust his life’s work to someone who may betray him. Though there was bugging Cyrus.  
  
“Professor Oak why is it that we have to keep this from others?” Cyrus inquired of the professor.  
  
This time the professor answered almost immediately.  
  
“Well the reason is that the powerful families of our world do not like it when people create inventions outside their official channels. To them it’s a way to control those that have the ability to change the Pokémon world.” The professor informed Cyrus.  
  
Hearing this caused Cyrus to nod his head. Now he understood why the professor was hesitant to allow anyone who is connected to the Pokémon families know about his work here. Though Cyrus was still curious on what he would receive from doing all this and soon he was voicing this question.  
  
“If I do this for you professor what would I get in return?” Cyrus questioned. Though he was afraid that he would offend the professor this fear went away though when he heard the professor chuckle.  
  
“Well Cyrus once I receive notes from you that they work I will send them to a manufacturer that will then be able to make many more. Upon which when they sell them they will send me money for the fact that I created them. I will then split that money with you since you were the one that tested out the product.” The professor stated though he didn’t stop there. “I will also inform the manufacturer that you will have unlimited assess to the product at no charge to you.” The professor finished.  
  
Cyrus was shocked to hear this and was quick to nod his head in acceptance of the deal.  
  
“I am glad that you agree. Now go through the room and pick five Pokéballs to test out first.” The professor informed Cyrus who was quick to do just that.  
  
Cyrus made his way throughout the whole room, examining each Pokéball that he came across and by the time that he reached the professor he had chosen the five that he wanted to test out first.  
  
The five experimental Pokéballs that Cyrus had chosen to be in his first batch to be tested include what the professor calls a Magmaball; this Pokéball had a midnight black colored bottom as well as a fiery red top. It also has a fire symbol etched into the top; the professor told him that this ball was designed to help trainers capture fire type Pokémon.  
  
While the next Pokéball that Cyrus selected is a Pokéball that the professor calls the Shadowball. The bottom as well as the top was painted a midnight black and this Pokéball also had a design on it, the design was a silver chain that wrapped itself around both the top and the bottom of the Pokéball. The professor told Cyrus that his Pokéball was designed to help trainers capture both ghost as well as dark type Pokémon.  
  
Cyrus’s third choice was one a Pokéball was one that the professor calls the Voltageball. This Pokéball had a snow-white bottom as well as a golden yellow top. The Voltageball also had a lightning bolt etched into the top of it. According to the professor the Pokéball was designed to help trainers capture lightning type Pokémon.  
  
For his fourth choice Cyrus chose a Pokéball that the professor calls the Houndball. This Pokéball has both a dark green bottom as well as a top and has a paw print etched into the top. The professor informed Cyrus that he designed this Pokéball to help trainers capture canine type Pokémon.  
  
To wrap up his choices, Cyrus choose a Pokéball that the professor calls the Rainball. This Pokéball has a midnight black bottom as well as a dark blue top, it also has a design of a raindrop etched onto the top of it. The professor also informed Cyrus that this Pokéball was designed to help trainers capture water type Pokémon.  
  
“Very good choices Cyrus. I hope to hear good news about your findings on them very soon. Now before I forget let me give you these.” The Professor said while pulling a few items from his pockets and handing them to the new trainer. “This is your Pokédex and it will allow you to register to battle both Gyms and the Elite Four, also I am giving you five regular Pokéballs in case the experimental ones don’t work.” The Professor continued within a breath of his last sentence.  
  
Upon receiving all the gifts that the professor bestowed upon him, Cyrus just stood there as if he was struggling to say something. Then out of the blue Cyrus grasped the professor into a hug.  
  
“Thank you, Professor Oak, without you I would never have been able to start my journey!” Cyrus whispered into the professor’s ears.  
  
“You are welcome my boy, now go and follow your dreams, whatever that may be.” The Professor told Cyrus and with that both the Professor and Cyrus walked back to where they left Ash, and when they got there they could see Ash pacing back and forth.  
  
“About damn time you came back! What took you so long?” Ash cried out. Cyrus was a little surprised at how Ash was acting though he covered it up by revealing his Growlithe.  
  
“I was getting this guy!” Cyrus responded back.  
  
Cyrus could tell that Ash was stunned by seeing his Pokémon though soon Ash’s expression changed to one of excitement.  
  
“You got a Growlithe! That is awesome!” Ash spoke out though he didn’t stop there. “What are you going to name him?” Ash finished.  
  
Ash’s question seemed to puzzle Cyrus.  
  
“What should I name him…” Cyrus contemplated though not a moment later the name came to him. “I shall name him Aries.” Cyrus responded though he also decided to ask Ash a question of his own. “What are you going to name your Pikachu?” Cyrus inquired of his only human friend.  
  
“I decided to name him Zeus.” Ash replied. After that the two boys started to get lost in their talking as they walked out of the PokéLab and into the world beyond.  
  
*  
  
One Week Later  
  
“Use Thunder Shock Zeus!” Ash ordered his Pokémon. With the order given Zeus shot twin bolts of electricity out of the red spots on his cheeks. The attack slammed into his opponent which happened to be a small purplish mouse.  
  
Once the attack slammed into the enemy creature, it threw it back onto its side where it struggled to get back up on its feet.  
  
“Zeus; follow with a Quick Attack!” Ash ordered his Pokémon. Zeus sped forward and after his opponent and upon reaching the mouse Pokémon it slammed into it. This put the other Pokémon back onto the ground where it lay still.  
  
“Rattata return!” called out a female voice. Though once the Pokémon was returned to its Pokéball the female trainer made her way up to Ash and handed him a small wad of bills. “Here are your winnings. It was a great battle.” The female stated before she walked away to go have her Pokémon treated.  
“It was a great battle. you two seem to have a great bond building.” Cyrus told his friend.  
  
Ash pulled off the hat that adorns his head and ran his hand through his long black hair. “Thank you, Cyrus, I was thinking the same thing.” Ash replied to his friend’s statement but then continued with another statement “I just wish we could find more, wild Pokémon in this area, we haven’t found one Pokémon other than those of other Trainers.” Ash finished.  
  
“I would like that also, but we should really get moving. It will get dark soon and we really need to find ourselves a place to camp.” Cyrus replied. With that the two continued on their journey to Pewter City while they scanned the area for the perfect place to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash’s Pokémon: Pikachu- Zeus  
> Cyrus’s Pokémon: Growlithe- Aries  
> Thank you for any who read the chapter. Please review with your likes, dislikes and general comments.


	3. Strangers

“Cyrus do you know how much longer we will have to walk to get through this forest?” Ash inquired in a whiny voice. Cyrus who was getting annoyed with how Ash has been acting these last few days of their trip turned to give Ash a piece of his mind. “I know about as much as you when it comes to this forest Ash, and can you keep your voice down. You are scaring all the wild Pokémon away and I really want to capture a new one.” Cyrus spoke harshly to his friend, hands stuck firmly on his hips. Cyrus’s words immediately caused Ash’s face to fall.  
  
“Damnit. Why did I have to say that?” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he looked at the fallen face of his best friend. “I am sorry Ash, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that.” Cyrus informed Ash, his voice filled with sincerity. “Its fine, I know that I can be annoying at times.” Ash replied a small smile creeping up on his face. “I’m glad he wasn’t to hurt by my words…” Cyrus contemplated as he made his way towards Ash. Reaching him Cyrus gripped Ash by his shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. The hug between the two friends didn’t last long and soon the friends were back trying to make their way through the forest.  
  
The two companions have barely gotten back to their goal when the two heard voices coming from their right. “Let me go!” screamed a young voice, though the voice was young Cyrus could tell that it was a male speaker. “Damnit James, keep the brat quiet!” another voice cried out in the forest before continuing speaking “We don’t know who else could be out in this dreadful forest.” Finished the unknown female speaker. “I’m sorry Jessie but this kid keeps squirming!” replied a male voice, who Cyrus assumed was the man named James.  
  
While these strangers were speaking, they were unaware that they were being eavesdropped on by our heroes. “Ash. It sounds like they are holding someone against their will. We have to help them!” Cyrus whispered to his friend. Though his voice was quiet he couldn’t keep the growing worry for the child stranger in the grasp of his kidnappers. Cyrus ran towards the voices not even waiting for Ash to reply with what he thought they should do. On his way to help the boy Cyrus released his partner Aries who immediately started to run along with his master.  
  
Cyrus and Aries soon reached a point where the voices were getting louder. Crouching down to better conceal himself, Cyrus soon found himself staring at the strangers. There were three strangers present in front of Cyrus. One was the young male that was being held against his will, this boy was quite short and had light brown skin while the color of his eyes was unable to be seen from the distance and angle that he was but Cyrus could see that his short hair was black. The outfit that adorned the boy’s body was just a grey jumpsuit which to Cyrus was one of the blandest outfits that he has ever seen and he grew up as an orphan. The other two strangers and the adults of the trio were wearing identical clothing, a white cutoff shirt that had a red R blazoned in the middle of it and both were wearing black boots and white pants. Though the looks of the two were drastically different. James the male was pale skinned, with blue shoulder length hair while Jessie the female was pale skin with long red hair tied up in a ponytail.  
  
During the deep analysis of the looks and outfits of the three Cyrus heard a noise from his left, turning he saw Ash crouch down beside him. Ash’s Pikachu Zeus was already outside his Pokéball and was awaiting the command from his master, Cyrus quickly turned his head back to ensure that he doesn’t lose sight of the group. “We will have to talk about this later but for now what do you want to do?” Ash inquired of Cyrus, giving him the lead on this issue. While Ash was talking Cyrus was watching the strangers get closer and closer to the spot where they were currently hidden. “I think we should take them out quietly with the help of our Pokémon, we don’t know if they have any of their own or not.” Cyrus whispered back to his friend. Ash didn’t respond to the statement which didn’t matter to Cyrus since he knew Ash would go along with what he suggested and the moment that the strangers got within striking distance the two attacked.  
  
“Attack!” the voices of both Cyrus and Ash tore through the forest. This sent Aries and Zeus flying forward and into the bodies of Jessie and James which sent them to the ground. Aries went after James since he could feel his masters want to get the boy from his grasp while Zeus went after Jessie. While the Pokémon went tearing from their hiding spot Cyrus and Ash also left theirs. Once their Pokémon took down their respective targets they returned to their master’s side, Cyrus ran over to the captive boy who also went down and helped him get back to his feet and pulled him back over with him to where Ash and their Pokémon stood.  
  
It wasn’t longer from there that Jessie and James started to get back to their feet. When Cyrus noticed that they were getting back up he pushed the rescued boy behind him. “Stay there we will protect you!” Cyrus ordered the boy, his voice filled with confidence. “What the hell attacked us?” James spoke out in a question as he finally got to his feet. “I am going to guess it was those brats and their damn Pokémon!” Jessie answered back as she followed James off the ground. She pointed at Ash and Cyrus with an evil look in her eyes. “You should give us back what belongs to us, we spent a lot of time and money procuring that boy and we will not let some brats take him from us!” Jessie informed Cyrus and Ash hoping that the harsh way she spoke would scare them into giving the boy back.  
  
“I don’t think that will be happening…” Cyrus replied, his voice just as harsh as Jessies was. “Then I guess we will be doing this the hard way and when we win then we will take both you and your Pokémon as our property as well!” Jessie replied. With that said both Jessie and James reached for their Pokéballs. Throwing the Pokéballs into the air, they released their own Pokémon out into the world to do their bidding. When the red glow that accompanied the release of the creatures vanished Cyrus and Ash were facing the Pokémon of both Jessie and James. In front of James floated a small round ball shaped creature, the creature also was a purple color and has holes in its body where gas was leaking into the world, both Ash and Cyrus had their Pokédex ding. “Koffing! The Poison Gas Pokémon.” Rang out from the Pokédex. In front of Jessie stood a purple snake with yellow snake eyes and a yellow patch of skin that circles the neck of the creature, and once again the Pokédex of the heroes dinged. “Ekans! The Snake Pokémon.” Rang out from the Pokédex.  
  
“Ekans use Poison Sting on the Pikachu!” Jessie ordered her Pokémon. This sent Ekans slithering towards Zeus at a great speed. Ekans quickly gained ground and was almost on top of Zeus when two other creatures came into view. The first Pokémon was a small mammal like creature with light brown colored fur, it also has two extremely long ears sticking up off its head. The second Pokémon was an avian one, it had both light brown and crème colored feathers with three crests sticking up from its head. When the Pokédex dinged it let everyone in the area that these two Pokémon were Eevee and Pidgey. Before Ash or Cyrus could order their Pokémon, these wild ones went after Jessie’s Ekans and James Koffing. Pidgey swooped down and started to claw at Ekans eyes to interrupt the attack on Zeus while Eevee sent a star attack at Koffing which quickly knocked the Pokémon down.  
  
“Koffing return.” James called out not liking what happened to his Pokémon. “James what are you doing?” Jessie inquired of her teammate. “I don’t want to fight…so if you want to keep this up then you have to do it on your own! I won’t allow Koffing to get hurt!” James shouted over the roar of the wild Pokémon fighting Ekans. With that James turned to leave the area. “Damnit…” Jessie whispered to herself though not quietly enough since Cyrus was able to hear what she said. Seconds after she said this the red-haired woman recalled Ekans into the Pokéball. “I won’t forget this! I’ll find you and we will finish this another time.” Jessie spat at Cyrus and Ash before running off after James.  
  
This left Cyrus and Ash alone with the wild Pokémon and the boy they just rescued. Cyrus turned to the boy. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Cyrus inquired of the boy, his worry for him quite evident in his voice. “Yeah, I am fine and the worst they did was put me in this dreadful outfit!” the boy replied, his face showed the horror he felt in being forced to wear the jumpsuit. This caused both Ash and Cyrus to laugh. “I thought the same think when I first saw it.” Cyrus laughed out. Ash, Cyrus and the stranger all continued to laugh for quite some time but when the group regained their calm demeanor, Cyrus went back to questioning the boy. “Do you know what they wanted with you?” Cyrus inquired. The only answer Cyrus received was a shake of the head indicating that he didn’t know why they wanted him.  
  
“Either way, I am just glad that we were able to stop them from taking you. Also, I am Cyrus by the way and he is Ash Ketchum.” Cyrus informed the stranger while pointing towards Ash at the last of his sentence to indicate who Ash was. “A pleasure to meet you both. My name is Fletcher Blake.” The now named Fletcher informed Cyrus and Ash before continuing on speaking “I should probably get going. I have to make my way to Pallet Town to see the Pokémon Professor and get my starter.” Fletcher finished speaking. At the mention of getting a starter Cyrus’s face fell. “Damn. This boys luck is just not going that well…” Cyrus contemplated to himself. Fletcher noticed Cyrus’s downed face and had to know what it was about.  
  
“What’s that look for?” Fletcher inquired, his voice started to leak with worry from the way Cyrus looked at him. Cyrus moved nervously, wringing his hands together as he tried to find the words he needed to say. Fletcher who was twice as nervous as Cyrus was hollered at his rescuer. “Just tell me!” Fletchers voice rang through the forest but just as it started to die down he spoke once more “Getting my first Pokémon was what got me through this whole ordeal of being kidnapped by some unknown thugs…” Fletcher spoke his voice much quieter this time around. “Well…it’s just that Professor Oak had run out of starters for those who needed them. The only reason I even have a Pokémon is because the Professor took pity on me and allowed me to capture one of the Pokémon that he used for repopulating the wild.” Cyrus informed Fletcher, stuttering over his words at first but soon the words just flowed from his mouth.  
  
As Cyrus’s words sunk into Fletchers mind he sunk to his knees and curled up in on himself. Small sounds could be heard coming from the bunched-up boy, which only signaled to Ash and Cyrus that he had started to cry. “I didn’t want to hurt the boy, I just thought he should know what…” Cyrus started to contemplate to himself but was interrupted when an animalistic noise echoed throughout the small part of the forest that the three teenagers gathered. “Eevee!” cried out the small mammal Pokémon. Turning to face the creature, Cyrus barely saw it as it flashed beside him. Turning back the way, his head originally looked and what he saw gave him an idea. Eevee must have understood the Fletcher was upset and was trying to comfort the tearful teenager. “I could give Fletcher one of the regular Pokéballs that the Professor gave me…it would be the right thing to do.” Cyrus contemplated to himself but soon concluding that he was going to help Fletcher capture his first Pokémon.  
  
The attentions of Eevee soon stopped Fletcher from crying and Cyrus watched as the two played with each other. While Cyrus was watching Fletcher play with the wild Eevee he heard a cheer from behind him. Cyrus quickly turned and saw his friend had successfully captured the wild avian Pokémon known as Pidgey and from the way that Ash was eying Eevee it looked as if he was wanting to capture that Pokémon as well. “Damnit Ash! You are not being much of a team player lately!” Cyrus growled out inside his mind. Knowing that if he waited any longer Fletcher might lose out on capturing Eevee Cyrus jumped into motion. Unhooking one of the red and white Pokéballs from his belt, Cyrus stepped in front of Ash’s eyeline. “Here Fletcher take this Pokéball and capture Eevee. It looks like it wants to be with you anyway, so you might as well make it official.” Cyrus informed the teenager. With that Cyrus threw the Pokéball in front of Fletcher who quickly picked it up and did what Cyrus had suggested. Soon Fletchers cheer flew up into the trees as he caught his first Pokémon.  
  
Fletcher held the ball that held Eevee with such care. “Well at least he doesn’t have to go without a Pokémon now.” Cyrus thought to himself a smile crawling over his face at the way that Fletcher was acting. “What are you going to name it?” Ash inquired as he stomped his way over to Cyrus and Fletcher. Though Fletcher doesn’t know that Ash was upset about having his chance to capture Eevee away Cyrus was able to notice from the manner that Ash was speaking in. “I am going to name her Chimera.” Fletcher responded back to Ash’s question. Since Fletcher had been the closet to the creature he was able to notice the gender of the now named Eevee while the other two trainers were not. “That’s a very good name, now we should get going before it gets too late.” Cyrus informed the group. With that Cyrus went to turn but stopped when Fletcher once again spoke. “You mean you want me to come with you?” Fletcher inquired of the teen. “Yes. I can’t have you getting caught by those people again and…” Cyrus started but was cut off when Fletcher crushed him in a hug. “Oh, thank you! Thank you!” Fletcher whispered to Cyrus. Quickly breaking the hug Cyrus turned hopping that no one saw the bulge that stuck up from his groin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash’s Pokémon: Pikachu(M)- Zeus, Pidgey(?)  
> Cyrus’s Pokémon: Growlithe(M)- Aries  
> Fletcher’s Pokémon: Eevee(F)- Chimera
> 
> I originally brought in Eevee to be Cyrus's Pokémon but as I wrote the chapter it ended up not going that way.


	4. Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Here is the next installment. Also, I will be adding new buildings into some of the cities that they don’t have in either the anime or the game.

A dim light was shining in front of the group. “That must be the exit to this godforsaken forest.” Cyrus contemplated as Fletcher, Ash and himself continued to stomp themselves through the wooded area. Cyrus’s intuition on the subject was confirmed when Fletcher’s voice rang out. “There is the exit!” Fletcher hollered at his new friends as he tore off in front of them to ensure he was going to get out. While Fletcher was running off he got extremely out of earshot of the other two teenage boys which Ash soon took advantage of. “Cyrus, why the hell did you have to get us involved with that fight? You should have left well enough alone!” Ash spoke harshly to his closet friend.  
  
When Cyrus heard the words that Ash spoke to him he almost lost it only barely enough restraint to ensure that he didn’t attack Ash. “It was the right thing to do! I cannot just stand and do nothing when someone else is in trouble and if you can then you are not the person that I thought you to be!” Cyrus hollered back at Ash, fist clenching as if his body was itching to punch him. “Then I must not be that person you thought I was, just as you aren’t the one I thought you to be. Letting your reason be clouded by a pretty face!” Ash replied but this time he didn’t give Cyrus a chance to speak before he stomped off on his own ahead of Cyrus.  
  
That last remark left Cyrus speechless and still. “Does he know about me?” Cyrus whispered to himself as he watched his friend get farther and farther away from him. Cyrus wanted answers and he wanted them before they reached earshot of Fletcher, so he ran as fast as he could to get to Ash. Just as Ash was about to step through the light of the exit Cyrus pulled him back into the forest, “What the hell do you mean by that?” Cyrus questioned Ash, his voice full of anger at his intentions to save Fletcher being questioned. “I just mean that if you are going to go running off after every pretty guy that you see then you are exactly what Gary always said you were.” Ash spat back at Cyrus. Cyrus and Ash just glared at each other when Cyrus spoke his next question. “…and what the hell would that be?” Cyrus questioned Ash. The next words that came out of Ash’s mouth was the nail in the coffin of their friendship. “A queer!” Ash spoke, the venom in his words spoke volumes. “Are you guys coming?” Fletcher inquired from outside the forest. This caused Ash to turn and walk from the forest and right past Fletcher who was stunned at why the boy was so upset. Cyrus just stood still for quite some time, watching the exit that his childhood friend walked through. When Cyrus didn’t come out Fletcher got worried, so he made his way back into the to ensure that he was safe. All he found was a teary-eyed Cyrus who was unable to bring himself to speak. “Come on Cyrus. Let me take you to my home. We can rest up there and tomorrow you can challenge the gym leader.” Fletcher informed Cyrus in a soothing voice. With that Fletcher grabbed Cyrus’s hand and pulled him from the forest and to his home in Pewter City.  
  
The Next Morning  
Cyrus was still in the bed that Fletcher set up for him when the quiet knock at the door broke the quiet of the room. “Cyrus are you awake?” Fletcher quietly asked through the door. Cyrus who had been awake for an hour or so was about to answer when the creaking of the door swung open. “I have breakfast ready for us…” Fletcher spoke quietly once again as he walked through the room. Cyrus who was not one to sleep in clothes was just lying in his boxers when Fletcher walked fully into the room. The state of undress caused an instant blush to run over Fletchers light brown skin, which caused Cyrus’s lower region to start to stir but before anything else was shown to Fletcher he left with an apology. “Well that could have ended up a lot worse than it did…thank God for that!” Cyrus whispered to himself as he threw his legs over the bed.  
  
Cyrus quickly readies himself for the day. He dressed himself in one of the few outfits he had from the orphanage back home. The outfit that he decided to wear that day was loose black cargo shorts, a white tank top and a pair of black tennis shoes. The clothes were nothing to fancy but they were Cyrus’s and he appreciated everything that he owned.  
  
After Cyrus was dressed and there was no more chance of embarrassment he left the room and went out to meet Fletcher for breakfast. Sitting down in one of the chairs that were set up in front of the dining room table Cyrus waited for Fletcher to appear again. Which happened to be not a long wait because soon Fletcher rounded the corner carrying two plates of food. “Nice to see you out of bed.” Fletcher commented to Cyrus. Though once again Fletcher had a light blush appear on his skin.  
  
To help break the silence that had fallen over the two Cyrus decided to question his new friend. “If you don’t mind me asking where are your parents?” Cyrus inquired as he looked around the dining room. “They travel for work a lot. My father is a sailor and spends most days traveling the seas, while my mother teaches at a private school for the rich.” Fletcher informed Cyrus as he sat the plates of food on the table, one in front of his chair that he would be sitting in and then one in front of Cyrus. The sound of the plate connecting with the table brought Cyrus’s attention back to the table.  
  
“Oh, it looks and smells very good. Did you make it?” Cyrus inquired as he grabbed his utensils to start digging in to the food. “Yes, I did. My grandmother taught me how to before she passed away.” Fletcher responded but from the look on Cyrus’s face he was too lost in his food to pay attention to what he was saying. This only made a smile creep across his face because Fletcher liked it when others approved of his food. Soon both boys finished their meal though Cyrus was done sooner than Fletcher was.  
  
After the two were finished with their food Fletcher took the plates and left the room. Though he wasn’t gone long. “So, Cyrus what do you plan to do on your journey?” Fletcher inquired. “I am not quite sure what I want from this journey. I was just going along with what Ash wanted until I figured it all out…but I guess getting Gym badges wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Cyrus contemplated to himself. Fletcher could see his question had stumped his new friend but before he could say anything farther Cyrus spoke out. “I haven’t really thought about it much. Ash wanted to battle the gym leaders and I agreed that is a promising idea for now. So, I guess I would like to battle the gyms for now.” Cyrus divulged this information to Fletcher.  
  
“That was what I was planning to do, but I will need to get the required number of Pokémon first.” Fletcher replied not knowing that he just gave Cyrus information he didn’t know. “Required number of Pokémon?” Cyrus inquired of Fletcher. “Well before we battle the Pewter City gym leader we need to have three Pokémon and since I only have one I have to catch two more before I do that.” Fletcher informed Cyrus and from the look that came over Cyrus’s face it let Fletcher know that he would have to get the required amount of Pokémon also. “Well since we know what we need to do then we should get going and capture the Pokémon that we need. I have the perfect place that we should check out.” Fletcher spoke happily to Cyrus. With that Fletcher drug Cyrus from the dining room and out of his house to go and catch wild Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash’s Pokémon: Pikachu(M)- Zeus, Pidgey(?)  
> Cyrus’s Pokémon: Growlithe(M)- Aries  
> Fletcher’s Pokémon: Eevee(F)- Chimera  
> Authors notes: Thank you for reading this installment of The Journey for a Dream. Comment with your likes, dislikes, general ideas.


	5. Tickets for Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who read the last chapter. Here is the next installment of the story.

“Where are we going Fletcher?” Cyrus asked once again. Fletcher who was so lost in his thoughts didn’t hear Cyrus and just continued pulling him along. “Will he ever answer me and well at least I have a pleasant view…” Cyrus contemplated as his eyes drifted down to Fletcher’s rear. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts and to ensure that he doesn’t start causing a part of his body to rise Cyrus just focused on watching the area around him. The two friends had left the stone city of Pewter hours ago and they were now walking through a grassy area. Though the transition from stone to grassland was not a smooth one since there were plenty of stone still present in the area.  
  
All the sudden Fletcher stopped moving which if Cyrus would have been paying attention to he would have also, but since Cyrus was lost in the beauty of the grassland he crashed straight into Fletcher. They both go down with Fletcher on bottom and Cyrus on top of him. Though the most embarrassing part was when they both noticed that Cyrus had his groin shoved directly on Fletchers rear. Cyrus could feel himself start to harden in his shorts. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Cyrus thought as he rolled himself off his friend hoping that the hardness was not felt by Fletcher. Cyrus willed himself back down which quickly turned to success for the boy. Pushing himself back off the ground Cyrus was once again back on his feet.  
  
Reaching down to help Fletcher back up the two boys were once again both standing straight up. “So…why did you just stop?” Cyrus inquired trying to find a way to break the silence. Fletcher pointed at a ranch styled building and spoke. “We are here.” Fletcher replied to Cyrus’s question. “Oh…I guess I should have been paying attention…” Cyrus contemplated to himself. “What is this place?” Cyrus inquired still trying to break the ice. The question seemed to bring Fletcher back from whatever thoughts he was lost in. “It’s a Pokémon breeding facility that has a safari where trainers can pay to enter and catch Pokémon they also specialize in rescuing Pokémon from abusive Trainers.” Fletcher informed Cyrus who was intrigued by the aspect. “That is a great idea…I wonder how much it costs to get in?” Cyrus inquired to himself as he patted the pocket where he keeps his money in.  
  
During this time that he was thinking about the cost of the place Cyrus’s hand was once more by Fletcher. Before Cyrus could question what, he was doing Fletcher started to pull him towards the building. The rest of the trip to the Safari didn’t take long and soon the two boys were making their way into what could only be assumed as the front office of the place. “Ding!” rang through the room as the door opened and closed letting the young women at the desk know that someone had entered. Looking at the two boys who came into the office a smile crept across the woman’s face. “Good morning you two. I assume you are here to enter the Safari.” Said the young female clerk at the desk.  
  
“Yes, we are!” Fletcher informed the female a smile just as big as the one on her face was present on his. “Very good. Very good.” The women muttered to herself. She looked down at her desk for a couple minutes. Cyrus could hear papers ruffling together as the women searched for something. Then all the sudden she spoke out. “Here it is!” the women hollered out into the office. After her words the women looked back at the boys. “Okay we are offering a discount on the tickets today. Each ticket will be one hundred dollars.” The woman informed both Cyrus and Fletcher. “That is less than I thought it would be.” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he reached for his wallet.  
  
But before Cyrus could pull out his money to pay the woman for entrance into the Safari, Fletcher hands over money for both of their tickets. “Very good. Thank you for your purchase, you both may enter.” The woman informed the group of two after she counted the money to ensure that the correct amount was there. “Why would he pay for my ticket?” Cyrus contemplated to himself as they both were escorted into the Safari Park. Deciding that he wanted to know the answer to the though that was in his head Cyrus asked his friend. “Fletcher why did you pay for my ticket to get in here?” Cyrus inquired of the shorter male. This brought Fletcher to look over at Cyrus before he answered. “Well I am the one who dragged you here, it’s only fair that I pay the price of the tickets and plus you did give me a Pokéball to help me catch Chimera and since they can be a little pricey to replace I thought it would only be fair to pay this for you.” Fletcher explained to Cyrus as they continued to be escorted into the park.  
  
“I guess that makes sense.” Cyrus thought to himself as both himself and Fletcher were finally brought to the door that would lead them to the safari. “Here you two are. Enjoy your stay and I hope you capture many Pokémon.” The safari worker informed the two companions before she went back to the front desk. Moving to the door Cyrus pushed it open and was blinded by the bright lights of the safari wilds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’s Pokémon: Growlithe(M)- Aries  
> Fletcher’s Pokémon: Eevee(F)- Chimera  
> Thank you for everyone who is reading the story. I hope this chapter is what you come to expect. Sorry for the long wait in getting it finished and published.


	6. Enter the Safari

After the blinding light vanished, Cyrus was left with the fantastical view of the Safari. All around him were others who seemed to be doing the same thing that he and Fletcher was. “There are so many people!” Cyrus spoke out in wonder. “Well this is one of the most popular places for people to catch Pokémon.” Fletcher responded to Cyrus’s wonder. “What kinds of Pokémon do they have here?” Cyrus inquired of his companion. “Well let’s go and find out!” was the only reply that Cyrus received and with that Fletcher ran off out in front of Cyrus. “What is up with this kid and running.” Cyrus muttered to himself before running after his new friend.  
  
“Fletcher wait up!” Cyrus hollered after his friend as his own feet pounded away at the ground of the safari. Though Fletcher did not hear what Cyrus said he did stop. Soon Cyrus caught up to the sudden silent boy. “What are you looking at?” Cyrus inquired of Fletcher as he stared at the boy’s face. All the response that Cyrus received was a finger pointing forward. Following Fletcher’s finger Cyrus’s eyes landed on a lake with all types of water Pokémon swimming and jumping around it, but the one Pokémon that must have been the one to catch Fletcher’s eyes was a giant blue Pokémon that had four giant fangs sticking from its extremely large mouth. Soon another voice entered the mix. “That Pokémon is known as Gyarados and he belongs to one of the owners of this facility.” A male voice informed the mystified boys.  
  
This voice broke the spell that the sight of Gyarados had caused the boys to be lost in. “Ah well that sucks I was hoping to capture him.” Fletcher moaned out as a look of sadness spread over his face. “Well you can still get one, but you will have to capture a Magikarp first and there should be plenty of them in that lake.” The stranger once again informed the two. This caused a look of glee to quickly replace the one of sadness on Fletcher’s face. “I’ll be back Cyrus. Find me at the gate when you are ready to go.” Fletcher informed Cyrus as he quickly ran off to find the specified Pokémon in the lake. “Well he is quite a figure.” The stranger said as he started to walk off. “Yes, he is…” Cyrus whispered to himself as he stared at the receding figure of Fletcher.  
  
“Now which Pokémon should I capture. Since I will be facing the Pewter City Gym which will mostly have rock Pokémon I should probably go after a water type. I also should probably test out some of these Pokéballs that the Professor had given me.” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he was trying to figure out what to do. Though now with his thoughts finished he knew what he was going to do and began his tread to the lake, though he took a different path than his friend. As Cyrus neared the lake he heard something from his left. “Snap!” echoed out throughout the area which caused Cyrus’s head to snap in that direction.  
  
Worried that he would soon be attacked by a wild Pokémon Cyrus released his own Pokémon into the world. As soon as Aries was out he sensed the other Pokémon that Cyrus was yet to see. A small growl escaped from the fire types throat. In an instant a wild creature came flying out of the grass. Cyrus who was waiting for it was ready for a counter attack. “Aries use Tackle!” Cyrus ordered his Pokémon. After hearing his master’s orders Aries flashed towards the moving creature and smashed his head into the body of whatever creature was trying to attack Cyrus.  
  
Once the attack that came from Aries contacted the wild Pokémon it sent the creature soaring back to land where it was hiding before Cyrus came into view. The wild Pokémon quickly rolled to where it was back and ready to attack again, though the Pokémon just stood there watching Cyrus for a moment. This allowed Cyrus to get an unobstructed view on the Pokémon. He noticed that the creature resembled a turtle from the shell that was covering both its back and torso. It had four blue limbs that were sticking out of the holes lower on the shell while it also had a blue head that was glaring at Cyrus. Cyrus reached carefully into one of the pockets on his shorts and brought out a red box that he aimed at the wild creature. “Squirtle the Turtle Pokémon is known to attack intruders that enter into their territory uninvited.” The Pokédex informed Cyrus who was very intrigued by the wild creature.  
  
“You think you can take him Aries?” Cyrus inquired of his fire type who upon hearing the question seemed to grow more determined to take down this creature, so his master could capture it. Upon seeing the determined look on his Growlithe’s face Cyrus smiled. “Okay then let’s get this started. Aries use Quick Attack!” Cyrus ordered his partner Pokémon. This sent Aries after the creature who seemed to be waiting for an attack since it dodged as soon as Aries came near it. “Damn.” Cyrus whispered to himself as he tried to think of the next move he was going to use against this water type. Then it hit him. “Aries use Sand Attack then follow it up with Take Down!” Cyrus ordered his Pokémon.  
  
With the orders given Aries went on the attack once more, sending a tidal wave of sand that he dug up at the face of the Squirtle who upon seeing the incoming wave of sand pulled all its limbs into its shell for protection. This left it blind to the next attack the Aries was ordered to do. Running once more at the body of the Squirtle Aries smashed into the creature sending it crashing into every object that was near it. “That kind of reminds me of a game of pinball.” Cyrus snickered to himself as he was coming up with another plan of attack on the creature. Once the Squirtle stopped bouncing around the field of battle it brought all its limbs back out of it shell to perform a counter attack, but it was not expecting to be as dizzy as it was from its ride across the field.  
  
Cyrus saw the swaying body of the creature and decided this would be another chance for him to take the Pokémon down. “Aries use Bite!” Cyrus ordered his Pokémon for hopefully the last time this battle. This sent Aries stampeding over the ground and at the poor disoriented Squirtle. Flashing its teeth in the air Aries soon slammed his jaws down on one of the Squirtle’s arms. This attack made the creature cry out in pain as it was too disoriented to know what was happening now. “Poor thing…Aries release your hold.” Cyrus muttered but by the end of it his voice was ringing through the area. Doing as he was ordered Aries immediately released his hold on the water type and backed himself away.  
  
Seeing this as the perfect time to capture the Squirtle, Cyrus reached in and grabbed the experimental Pokéball that the Professor had given him to try. “I really hope this works.” Cyrus mutters as he threw the ball at the creature. The ball sent out a red beam of energy that collided with the wild creature. Pulling the Squirtle into it, the ball fell to the ground and started to move. Rocking itself back in forth as the Pokémon inside it tried to escape, though it only moved twice before a click could be heard. “Yes!” Cyrus screamed out as he finally caught another Pokémon. Cyrus quickly ran up to the ball and grabbed it before anyone else would be able to see the fact that he used an experimental one in the capture process of Squirtle.  
  
“Now that you have performed one of the requests that the Professor has asked of you. I will need you to place the ball on the screen of the Pokédex and press the black button at the top of the Pokédex.” Spoke the familiar voice of the Pokédex itself. “Well that was not what I was expecting.” Cyrus muttered out as he did what was requested of him. Placing the Rainball on the screen of the Pokédex Cyrus quickly pushed the button that he was told to push. Soon the Rainball that held his Squirtle was covered in a red energy. Soon the ball vanished but was quickly replaced with that of a regular Pokéball. “Transfer complete. Professor Oak thanks you for your service and has transferred your captured Pokémon into this Pokéball to avoid suspicion. Professor Oak would also like you to call him from the nearest Pokécenter when you are able to.” The voice of the Pokédex informed Cyrus. “Well that was not what I was expecting.” Cyrus muttered to himself. Putting his Pokédex away Cyrus called out the Pokémon that he just caught hoping that nothing had happened to his new Pokémon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’s Pokémon: Growlithe(M)- Aries, Squirtle(M)-?  
> Fletcher’s Pokémon: Eevee(F)- Chimera  
> Rainball-Success   
> Authors notes: Thank you for everyone who read this chapter. I came up with the idea of using the Pokédex to transfer the data from the experimental Pokéballs since Cyrus will be in the wild a lot capturing new Pokémon and it won’t be convenient for him to have to walk all the way back to the Pokécenter to transfer that data that the Pokéballs collect


	7. And that Makes Three

After Cyrus called out the newest addition to his team, a red glow appeared letting him know that the creature was coming out of the Pokéball. Soon the glow vanished and in front of Cyrus stood his Squirtle. “Well at least you are okay?” Cyrus spoke out to the creature. Though Cyrus could tell that the creature was not happy with Cyrus from the way he was looking at his new trainer. “I should probably give the little guy an apology for the wounds that he received.” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he stared at the angry little creature. Moving with caution as to not scare the Squirtle, Cyrus made his way over to the Pokémon. Kneeling so that he could look in the eyes of the creature. “I am sorry for causing you pain during our battle and I hope you will be able to trust me.” Cyrus informed the newest member of his team. Though the creature still held the look of anger on his face Cyrus could see that some of the hard lines of the Pokémon’s face had softened just a bit. Holding up the Pokéball that is the new home of Squirtle Cyrus recalled the creature back into the ball.  
  
After Cyrus had recalled Squirtle he held the Pokéball in his hand very carefully before he placed the ball on the clip of his belt right next to the one that holds Aries. Though Aries was still currently outside of the Pokéball that holds him. This was soon going to change since Cyrus grabbed the ball and pointed it in the direction of Aries. “Thank you for the great fight that you performed, now come back so you can get some rest.” Cyrus spoke to his first ever Pokémon. Aries was soon covered in a red glow and then he vanished inside the Pokéball that is his home. Re-hooking the ball back to his belt Cyrus moved on to go and capture the next Pokémon so that he would be able to battle the Gym Leader.  
  
As Cyrus was making his way through the Safari his thoughts turned back to the newest addition on his team. “I wonder what I should name him…” Cyrus contemplated as he moved his hand to rub the ball that held his first water type Pokémon. “There is plenty of time to figure out a name. I should focus on capturing another Pokémon.” Cyrus muttered out as he continued to walk through the grasses of the Safari. “Should I use one of Professor Oaks experimental Pokéballs or should I just use one of the regular ones?” Cyrus contemplated to himself. Though he was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the voice calling out to him.  
  
Turning towards this voice Cyrus saw the familiar form of Fletcher coming up to him. “Hey Fletcher. Did you end up catching that Magikarp?” Cyrus inquired of his friend when he got within distance. The question caused a smile to spread across the dark-skinned boys face. “I am guessing that means yes.” Cyrus concluded to himself happy that his friend had gotten the Pokémon that he wanted. Though this was soon confirmed when Fletcher answered Cyrus. “Yes, I did. Did you capture a new Pokémon?” Fletcher answered back before posing a question of his own to his taller friend. Deciding that showing the Pokémon to his friend would be a better plan than just telling him. Cyrus released the Squirtle from his home.  
  
“Awesome you got a Squirtle! I always wanted one of those. What are you going to name him?” Fletcher inquired of his friend. Calling the Squirtle back into his Pokéball home, Cyrus got back to answering the question. “Well I was thinking of a few names, but I don’t really think any of them fit him. Do you have any suggestions?” Cyrus replied to Fletcher’s question with one of his own. Cyrus didn’t get an answer right away as Fletcher seemed to be concentrating on trying to find the perfect response. “Well I have a few that you could name him. There is Tsunami, Hydro and…well actually it looks like I only have a couple.” Fletcher informed Cyrus though at the end of his sentence he was laughing from his own response to the question.  
  
“He is one strange boy…but I do like the names that he gave me. Though now I just need to decide between the two.” Cyrus contemplated to himself though he decided to put off naming his Pokémon until later. “So where are you going to go to capture your next Pokémon?” Cyrus asked of Fletcher hoping that maybe he could give him an idea of where he should also go to capture one. “Well I was thinking that I should try and get another water type, so I will be more effective against the Pewter City Gym.” Fletcher informed Cyrus of his decision. “Well that was not very helpful…it looks like I will have to find a place to capture another one on my own.” Cyrus concluded to himself. “So why didn’t you just stay down by the lake to capture the other water type?” Cyrus inquired of the boy, a little curious of what type of answer he will get.  
  
This caused Fletcher to get a light red blush creeping up his face. “Well I saw you and wanted to check up on you…and well I also figured you captured a Pokémon and I was curious on which one it would have been.” Fletcher replied to Cyrus question hoping that Cyrus would not comment on the blush he knew was present on his face. “Alright well I will see you when we both get done capturing our third Pokémon. Still meeting back at the gate?” Cyrus replied with another question. Fletcher just nodded his head and ran off back towards the lake. Turning back to the way he was going before Fletcher caught up with him, Cyrus started moving once more. “Well now I really do need to find out where to go to capture another Pokémon…I guess I could go and just wander around in some long grass. That is bound to at least allow me to find some Pokémon.” Cyrus contemplated to himself.  
  
Now that he has something that resembles a plan Cyrus started to make his way towards some of the bigger patches of grass. Along his way towards this spot he noticed other trainers doing the same, he even spotted a few of them battling amongst each other. “I should probably battle with Squirtle to help gain a better bond with him.” Cyrus muttered in a quiet voice to himself. Though for now Cyrus decided to keep himself away from other trainers for now until he had at least captured his third Pokémon since that was what this whole trip was about. Cyrus soon found himself surrounded by waste height grass. “This may be harder than I thought if I can’t even see the Pokémon.” Cyrus muttered out though he was certain that this is still the best plan for the moment. Cyrus was so focused on trying to make sure that he didn’t miss seeing a Pokémon that he missed where he was walking and soon he came upon an angled piece of land that he didn’t see.  
  
Since he was unaware of how angled this spot was Cyrus went walking right to it and through it which sent him rolling down the hill. “Oh shit!” Was all Cyrus had time to say before his body was crashing down to the earth below. “Ouch!” Cyrus moaned out when he finally stopped moving. The fall has dazed Cyrus and he was unaware of the movement that was silently stalking him. Though he was unaware his Pokédex caught on to the movement and started speaking. “Meowth! The Cat Pokémon. This species of Pokémon is attracted to shiny objects and will often rummage through trainer’s bags in hopes of finding treasure.” The Pokédex spoke out.  
  
This caused Cyrus to turn towards where the Pokédex would have had to be looking to notice the Pokémon. The Pokédex was right and Cyrus saw his backpack was open and movement was coming from within. “Damn Pokémon.” Cyrus muttered out as he picked himself off the ground and started to make his way towards his bag. Though moments before he reached it a bright red flash went off from within his bag. “What the hell could that have been?” Cyrus inquired of himself as he started to hobble himself over to his bag. As he neared the bag he heard a click come from within. “What could that be?” Cyrus inquired out loud.  
  
Upon his reaching his bag Cyrus reached down and peeked inside. Though he knew that a Pokémon was inside his bag there was none in there now. “Well that was weird.” Cyrus muttered out though his eyes seemed to focus on one of the experimental Pokéballs that he was keeping in the bag as to keep them from prying eyes. “Why are you all the way over here why the others are over there?” Cyrus questioned the Pokéball. “Now here I am talking to inanimate objects like some crazy loon.” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he reached in and grabbed the object that he was talking to.  
  
As Cyrus pulled the Pokéball from the bag he noticed that the ball was the one designed to help capture canine Pokémon more effectively. “Please place the Pokéball on the screen so we can do the transfer.” Spoke the Pokédex. “Transfer? What Transfer?” Cyrus spoke though he followed the instructions and placed the Houndball on the screen of the Pokédex and once again pressed the button on the top of the Pokédex. Soon the Pokéball vanished and was once again replaced with that of a regular Pokéball. “Well I wasn’t expecting this. But I should see which Pokémon I have captured.” Cyrus stated before he threw the Pokéball up in the air to call the Pokémon out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who read this chapter. I know that we all know what Pokémon Cyrus captured but I wrote it this way, so I can make the story have more chapters. Also, I know Meowth is a cat Pokémon and I decided that the Houndball would be more useful to the Pokémon world if it would be able to capture mammal Pokémon of all types, so I decided to change its original use to something else. Each way the Pokéball could capture something which will give Professor Oak the data he needs. I also chose Meowth as Cyrus’s third Pokémon because I thought that the creature was underused as anything other than a villain Pokémon. I also would like everyone’s help deciding on a name for both Squirtle which I gave a couple examples that you could choose from or you could give me new ones that you like. The same goes for the Meowth that Cyrus just caught, I have a few potential names for the Pokémon; Prince and Denarius.


	8. Unwelcome Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the last chapter. I will leave of naming Cyrus’s new Pokémon until I get some answers from you viewers though I can’t leave them unnamed forever so if I don’t get any reviews on what I should name them then I will just choose one of my own.

As the red glow faded from the creature, Cyrus saw that the Pokémon that he had captured was a cat. This creature had an oval shaped head with two whiskers on each side of its face, it also had a gold colored coin that was plastered on the top of its head. The fur of this Pokémon was crème colored besides the fact that the paws on the bottom of its body was light brown as was the tip of its tail. This Pokémon also tended to stand on two legs which was not what Cyrus was expecting of the catlike creature. “How is it that a Pokéball designed to capture canine Pokémon was able to capture a feline one?” Cyrus inquired out loud to the Pokémon though he knew that the Pokémon would not be able to answer him.  
  
“Though this Pokémon is a neat little one. I have never seen one before…I wonder what he was doing in this part of the Safari?” Cyrus contemplated as he started to look around the area that he was in to see if he could spot anyway to get back up top, but during his look around he noticed that this area was fenced in unlike the other parts of the Safari. “Where am I?” Cyrus inquired out loud in a voice that has started to get filled with fear. Though this time when he spoke another voice answered him back. “Well, I am going to say you are somewhere that you are not supposed to be.” Came a female voice. Though the voice was a little stern from finding someone where they should not be, the voice did not sound all that angry.  
  
The voice caused Cyrus to swing his body around to face it. “Oh, I’m sorry. I wasn’t paying attention and I slipped and fell over that hill and somehow ended up over here.” Cyrus replied to the statement his hand subconsciously rubbing the back of his head in nerves. The stranger smiled at Cyrus before speaking once more. “Its okay, we just normally don’t like people over here because of the Pokémon that…” the woman started but stopped when she noticed the Meowth that stood in front of Cyrus and the fact that he had a Pokéball in his hand. “Did you capture that Meowth?” the woman inquired of Cyrus in a now angry tone of voice. This confused Cyrus because he thought they could capture the Pokémon of the Safari.  
  
“Yes?” Cyrus replied though it was clear that he had spoken the word in a questioning tone of voice. Cyrus’s answer only caused the woman to shake her head in anger before she turned from him and started walking away. “Will you please follow me?” the woman threw back to Cyrus before she got to far away from him. “Yeah sure.” Cyrus replied to the women’s question to follow her. Though as Cyrus was walking he held up the Pokéball in his hand and spoke. “Meowth return.” Cyrus ordered the Pokémon which caused the Pokéball to shoot out a red energy that covered the creature and sucked it back into its Pokéball home.  
  
Clipping the Pokéball onto his belt next to the others that he had there, Cyrus continued to walk after the strange female. “Where is she taking me?” Cyrus inquired to himself as he followed the stranger. He didn’t have to wait for long because soon the two came upon a large building that seemed to be placed in the center of whatever this part of the Safari was. “What is this place?” Cyrus inquired of the woman. For a moment Cyrus thought that she was not going to answer him but then he heard her voice. “This part of the Safari is the Pokémon Rescue, we spend out days investigating reports of abuse and the tracking down those people we have determined to be an actual threat to their Pokémon. We then go out and remove these Pokémon, though we are only able to do so much so we have to rely on the Pokémon Professors to take away the licenses of these people, so they won’t be able to capture anymore of these precious creatures.” The woman informed Cyrus who almost stopped in his tracks when he realized what he did.  
  
“So…that means that when I captured Meowth, I caught a Pokémon that was abused by its previous Trainer?” Cyrus inquired of the informative stranger as he moved his hand down to touch the Pokéball that held his Meowth. “That would be correct. Now you must understand why we don’t want anyone in here and how the capture of Meowth is a problem?” the woman spoke but by the end of her sentence she was asking a question from Cyrus. “Yes, I understand why you keep others out of here and how it could be a problem if people found out that I caught Meowth from here. By the time that Cyrus finished his sentence; Cyrus and the woman of this facility made it to the entrance of this building.  
  
The woman walked inside the building and as she made he way inside she held the door open for Cyrus to walk inside. “Please enter the room that is at the end of the hall.” The woman requested of Cyrus though it sounded more like an order to him. Doing as he was requested Cyrus followed the hallway all the way to the door which he quickly pushed open and walked inside. Inside the room Cyrus spotted a short man who looked to be middle-aged. He was accompanied by another male who resembled him beside the fact he was quite younger and taller than the older male. Soon Cyrus heard the door shut from behind him which caused him to turn and see the same woman who escorted him to this building.  
  
“Allister. Tommy.” This woman spoke as she walked over to meet them, leaving Cyrus on the other end of the room by himself. “Maria.” The older male spoke while the younger one spoke a quiet “Mother.” “Who the hell are these people?” Cyrus inquired to himself. He started to get a little worried and his hand instinctively moved toward the Pokéball that held Aries. “There is no need for that.” The man who Cyrus now knows as Allister informed him before he continued speaking “Now why did you bring this young man here Maria?” Allister finished speaking with a question.  
  
“This boy fell from the Safari zone and ended up over here. Which wouldn’t have been a problem besides the fact that he captured one of the Pokémon that are held on this property.” Maria informed the man who Cyrus assumed to be her husband. Learning that Cyrus had captured one of the Pokémon on the Rescue’s land caused the short man to jump out of his chair. “How dare you!” Allister spoke aggressively to Cyrus before he continued speaking “I am going to need you to release that Pokémon immediately!” Allister finished informing Cyrus. “They can’t really make me release Meowth can they?” Cyrus contemplated to himself worriedly. Cyrus seemed like he was about to do as he was requested but all the sudden his demeanor changed. “No! I caught Meowth, so you have no right to force me to release him and anyway my Pokémon are the only family that I have, and I don’t plan on losing any of them!” Cyrus hollered back at the mans order.  
  
This didn’t seem to deter the man from trying to force Cyrus from releasing the Meowth and his hands started to move towards one of his own Pokéballs. “It looks like I will have to do this the hard way!” Allister spoke out to those in the room though it was clear he wasn’t wanting a reply from anyone. Though before Allister could grab ahold of the ball, the boy known as Tommy shot his hand out and grabbed the wrist of the man. “Tommy! What are you doing?” Allister inquired of the younger male. “I am stopping you from making a huge mistake father. If you take that Pokémon from this trainer without any reason beside him capturing it, then you will have the full hand of the law coming down on you and our heads and then we won’t be able to help other abused Pokémon…and anyway this boy seems to care about his Pokémon from the way he speaks about them.” Tommy replied to his father trying to be the one who kept the peace between everyone in the room.  
  
When Tommy saw that his father was no longer reaching for his own Pokémon to fight Cyrus he released his grip on his father’s wrist. “You are correct Tommy. We would be no different than those criminals that have been conducting their nefarious business in these parts lately.” Allister huffed out when he knew there was nothing he could do. “I will take loving care of Meowth sir and I promise I will keep the fact that I captured him here from others, so you won’t have anyone else capturing these Pokémon.” Cyrus informed the man who seemed to physically relax upon hearing this. “Thank you. You may go. Will you take him to the exit of this facility Maria?” Allister inquired of his wife.  
  
Maria was about to do as she was requested when Tommy once again spoke up. “Father weren’t we just talking about finding someone to take the evidence we collected on those who are abusing their Pokémon. This trainer seems to be an appropriate choice of the one to do that.” Tommy informed his father. “You are making an excellent point Tommy. I have been meaning to talk to Professor Oak about it for awhile yet.” Allister spoke out. “If you need me to deliver something to the Professor I have to go that way soon anyway.” Cyrus informed those that were in the room. “Excellent! Tommy will you hand this boy the files we need delivered?” Allister asked of his son.  
  
Doing what was asked of him Tommy brought over a stack of manila folders that were stuffed with papers. “I will have payment for your services transferred to Professor Oak and when you get there he will present you with it.” Allister informed Cyrus as he took the folders of evidence from Tommy. With that Maria grabbed ahold of Cyrus and walked him from her husband’s office and out of the Pokémon Rescue zone of the Safari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’s Pokémon: Growlithe(M)- Aries, Squirtle(M)-? Meowth(M)-?  
> Fletcher’s Pokémon: Eevee(F)- Chimera, Magikarp(?)-?  
> Rainball-Success  
> Houndball-Success  
> Thank you for everyone who read the chapter. Not a lot of action happened in this chapter. I kind of used this chapter as a filler. Also, Tommy and his parents are actual characters from the Anime. Though I have aged Tommy up quite a bit from what he was in the anime, also the names for his parents are made up as I couldn’t seem to find out what their names were.


	9. A New Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. I still need reviews on what everyone thinks I should name Cyrus’s new Pokémon. If I don’t get any by the time I post the next chapter I will decide on my own. Now here is the latest chapter, enjoy!

“It has been a crazy last few days…running into a group of criminals, Ash leaving, and now almost getting into a battle with the owner of this whole Safari. Can everything just please slow down?” Cyrus contemplated to himself as he continued following Maria to the exit of the Rescue. As Cyrus watched Maria he thought to himself once more “She doesn’t seem to like me very much but that could be because I caught one of the Pokémon that they work so hard to help…” Though Cyrus didn’t have to walk much longer before he and his escort were at the exit of the facility. Cyrus watched Maria walk over to a keypad on the wall next to the gate and type a set of what looked to be numbers into it though Cyrus was not able to keep up with the code from the speed that she typed it in.  
  
As Maria finished the code the gate swung open. “You may go now and please do not come back to this part of the facility unless you are invited.” Maria stated in a tone of voice that was not cruel but somehow still promised to do pain to Cyrus if he decided to come back without an invitation. Cyrus was about to move to when another voice joined the conversation. “Come on now mother leave the boy alone. You know as well as I do that he has done nothing wrong, you are just upset that all your demanding work with bring that Meowth here has now been ruined.” The familiar voice of Maria’s son informed his mother as he made his way closer to both Cyrus and Maria.  
  
Maria didn’t give her son the satisfaction of acknowledging that this was the reason why she was upset though she did give her son a reply. “What are you doing here Tommy? Don’t you have work that needs to be done?” Maria inquired of her son in a huffy voice. When Tommy heard the tone of voice that his mother used he smirked. “Well I would be doing that work if I wasn’t leaving and joining this stranger on his trip to see the Professor.” Tommy replied to his mother’s question. This additional information caused Cyrus to ask a question of his own of Tommy. “Why is it that you are coming with me? Does your father not trust me in delivering the evidence?” Cyrus inquired of him.  
  
The only reply that Cyrus received was Tommy looking away from him. “Well I guess that means yes.” Cyrus moaned inside his head. Now with everything being said and somethings that were not said out loud Cyrus turned from the group and made his way out of the Pokémon Rescue Facility and back into the regular Safari zone. “Wait up!” Cyrus heard Tommy shout from the Pokémon Rescue. Soon Cyrus heard the pitter patter of another’s feet hitting the ground beside him. Suddenly Cyrus stopped which caused Tommy to stumble as he tried to also stop, Tommy turned to say something to Cyrus but stopped when he noticed the Cyrus was not paying attention to him but rapidly looking around the Safari. “What are you doing?” Tommy asked of Cyrus, nose crinkling in confusion.  
  
“I am trying to figure out how to get out of here. I have to get back to the front gate, so I can meet up with my friend.” Cyrus replied as he continued to look around the space trying to remember where exactly the front gate of this place was. “You do realize that I grew up in this place so all you had to was ask me…” Tommy informed Cyrus though through the tone of his voice it seemed as if he wanted to say more. “Well if you don’t trust me then why should I trust you?” Cyrus inquired to himself as he glared at Tommy. From the way that Cyrus was looking at Tommy must have made him understand why Cyrus didn’t ask him how to get back to the Front gates of the Safari.  
  
“I know that the only reason that we are traveling together right now is because my father doesn’t trust you but that doesn’t mean that we are enemies.” Tommy explained to Cyrus hoping that it would at least bring some peace between them which seemed to do some of the trick because Cyrus’s eyes softened a bit. “I guess he has a point…” Cyrus concluded inside his head as he watched the boy in front of him. “That seems alright with me…now can you show me how to get back to the front gates?” Cyrus explained with a question of his own. “Sure. Just follow me.” Tommy informed Cyrus before he turned and started to take a left.  
  
Soon the two found themselves walking in a peaceful silence on their trip back to the gates. Though Cyrus still had a question that was nagging at him, which he could no longer contain. “Tommy.” Cyrus spoke out which caused the boy to look over at him. “Yes…I never actually did learn your name.” Tommy replied. “Well I was wondering why it is that you disagree with your parents when it comes to my catching of Meowth…and my name is Cyrus.” Cyrus inquired of Tommy while also answering the question of what his name was. “Well it is nice to meet you Cyrus.” Spoke Tommy with a smile forming on his lips before he continued speaking “…and to answer your question over the years I have seen many Pokémon get brought into my parents Rescue. While some were broken beyond repair and would not ever trust humans again most of them would, but my parents forbid anyone from capturing them which included me…” Tommy informed Cyrus though he cut himself off when tears started to form in his eyes. “Did something happen?” Cyrus inquired of his newest companion. Tommy nodded his head in accent before he answered, “…around a year ago when I turned 16 I was going to go on my Pokémon journey and I wanted to capture and bring a Kangaskhan that I had grew close too, but my parents forbid it and she died not long after that. I believe that she was lonely and when I never came for her she died from a broken heart.” Tommy finished telling his story of why he believes that Cyrus capturing Meowth was alright.  
  
“I am sorry for your…loss.” Cyrus muttered out to Tommy with tear filled eyes after hearing the heart-breaking tale. “It’s alright, I have put it behind me for the most part…is that your friend over there?” Tommy replied but asked a question when he noticed a figure jumping up and down waving at them. This caused Cyrus to look over at who Tommy was pointing at. When he noticed his shorter friend making a commotion trying to get his attention he smiled. “Yes. That would-be Fletcher.” Cyrus answered before walking ahead to reach Fletcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this chapter. I know that it is just another filler chapter, but I needed to write this because I wanted to make Tommy one of Cyrus’s companions. Also, if any of you want to participate in the review poll then you need to do it now because I m closing it after I post the next chapter. I also wanted to let everyone know that I am going to be adding shiny Pokémon into the story at some point though I will be having them in whatever color scheme that I choose.


	10. A Night of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is the latest issue of the story. I am going to put the first full sex scene in any of my stories in this chapter. This will be my first ever time writing a sexual scene in a story, so don’t hate to much. Also, it will be between guys so if anyone does not like that then just skip this chapter and wait for the next chapter.

“Cyrus! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you.” Fletcher cried out as Cyrus reached him. Cyrus looked over to Tommy to ask an unspoken question which was quickly answered with a nod of Tommy’s head. “Well I was over at the Pokémon Rescue for a little after I caught my third Pokémon.” Cyrus informed Fletcher who upon hearing his friend was inside the Rescue almost had a meltdown. “The Pokémon Rescue! How did you get in there? The Safari staff keeps that place locked up tight.” Fletcher asked in a flurry of words. This was when Tommy stepped in. “Well my parents are the ones who own this place. So, I can get anyone I want to into the place.” Tommy informed Fletcher who seemed in awe of Tommy when he heard that his parents owned the whole Safari.  
  
Seeing that the fact that Fletcher was in awe of Tommy and could be for a little while longer Cyrus jumped into action and grabbed ahold of Fletcher. “We should probably start heading back to Pewter City if we want to battle the Gym Leader anytime soon.” Cyrus informed his small group before he started moving towards the gate with Fletcher getting pulled behind him. “Well this is a change of pace from Fletcher pulling me round like I am some sort of rag doll.” Cyrus contemplated with a smile slithering up onto his face. Soon the three boys were out of the Safari and back on the main road where they started the two to three hours walk back to the city.  
  
“Do you think we will make it to the city before nightfall?” Cyrus inquired of the two other boys as he looked around the area to see the sky darkening. “It is possible, but I doubt that we will unless we jog. So, I say we should go off road and find a place to camp. I have a tent in my bag though it is not very big so we all would have to squeeze together…” Tommy informed the group, his face turning a little red when he spoke about them sharing at such a close distance to each other.  
  
Looking over at Fletcher Cyrus noticed that he also was a little red from blushing. “Come on. The longer you guys stand there in embarrassment the longer we will have to do what you are so embarrassed about.” Cyrus rumbled out as he started to follow an offbeat path that he is hoping will take them to a secluded area. Having no other choice but to follow the other two boys followed Cyrus. “I swear these boys in my life are going to be the death of me… Cyrus contemplated as he walked, shaking his head with each word he thought. As Cyrus was thinking the other two boys were busy doing something else. Their eyes kept drifting to a certain part of Cyrus’s body that it was causing their own body to react which both noticed on the other as they averted their gaze from Cyrus’s rear.  
  
Cyrus who had been feeling other eyes on him also looked back and his eyes automatically drifted to the raised parts of their crouches. When he noticed this, he turned his away as fast as he could, hoping that his companions didn’t notice his looking. “I didn’t expect that their bodies would respond like that just by me walking in front of them…I wonder if I should try to get with them…though I never thought about being the one who takes it…” Cyrus contemplated as his own sexual organ started to rise. “This isn’t the time to think about this…we should at least get the campsite ready before I think about performing any kind of sexual act with anyone.” Cyrus concluded as they all neared a clearing that was surrounded by trees.  
  
“This seems like it would be a perfect place to set up camp. I don’t see anyone else around, so we should have plenty of privacy.” Cyrus informed the group though he enunciated the last word just a little which caused the others to notice. “While you guys set up the tent I am going to go and collect some fire wood. I am also going to see if Meowth will be able to catch any fish, so we can have something to eat.” Cyrus informed the group. Unclipping tow of his Pokéballs and releasing them both. This released Aries and the unnamed Meowth into the world. “Meowth I need you to hunt fish out of the water over there.” Cyrus asked of Meowth who seemed all too happy to do as was asked of him.  
  
With that Cyrus and Aries started to make the trek around the small clearing, picking up any stick that they could find to use for a fire. Which happened to not be a whole lot. “Damn…with this place having so many trees there are not a whole lot of branches on the ground.” Cyrus spoke out loud which since Aries was the only one near indicated that he was talking to him. “I think we should take back what we found for now and maybe we can check another area if we have time…or maybe you could cook all our food for us.” Cyrus said to Aries who just nodded his head and barked happily at the suggestion. “I really do have some awesome Pokémon.” Cyrus contemplated as he and Aries made their way back to the group though they were able to find a few more pieces of firewood on their way back.  
  
When Cyrus got back to the campsite that he and his companions were staying he saw that the tent was put up, but he didn’t see any of his friends. “Where are they?” Cyrus inquired as he dropped the pile of wood he had to the ground. That was at the exact moment that Cyrus heard a cat hissing. Which made Cyrus worried that something happened to his Meowth. “Let’s go Aries! We have to check up on Meowth!” Cyrus hollered out as he took off running in the direction of the sound. Which it didn’t take long to get there and what he saw almost made him drop to his knees from laughter. His Meowth was slinking away from the edge of the riverbank soaked in water. When Meowth noticed Cyrus, it ran up to him and jumped into his arms causing the water to soak through and drench Cyrus’s torso. “Oh, Meowth. Do you want to go into your Pokéball to warm up and dry off?” Cyrus asked Meowth who just nodded his head in accent.  
  
Doing as requested Cyrus unhook Meowth’s Pokéball and recalled it back into its home. “Do you want to go back into your own ball Aries?” Cyrus asked the Growlithe who shook his head yes like Meowth did. Following the same steps as Cyrus did with Meowth, Aries soon was inside his Pokéball which was being clipped beside the other Pokéballs that held Pokémon. “Don’t splash me!” hollered a male voice from the water. Following the voice Cyrus spotted both Fletcher and Tommy splashing around in the water. “What are they doing?” Cyrus inquired to himself as he made his way down to the bank of the water, though as he got closer to the edge of the water he noticed that both males clothing was thrown into piles on the ground. “Are they really naked in there?” Cyrus thought as he watched the two makes wrestle around with each other. This caused Cyrus’s groin to again rise.  
  
As Cyrus was preoccupied with the sexual thoughts that were running through his head he didn’t notice that the other two boys had came over to the bank of the river until it was to late. Which ended up with Cyrus soaked clear through from the river water. This gave Tommy and Fletcher a clear view of the hard and throbbing tool that Cyrus had in his shorts. “Looks like someone is liking what they see.” Tommy contemplated as he made his way out of the water which revealed his naked form to Cyrus. This caused Cyrus to gulp when he noticed the size of Tommy’s equipment. “He has to be at least 8 inches hard.” Cyrus contemplated in worry as he thought about the size of his own tool which only came to about six and a half hard. Not knowing what to do Cyrus turned and ran back to the campsite and quickly entered the tent that was set up. Though the tent was small he did have enough room to stand up and take off the wet clothes that adorned his body.  
  
Cyrus quickly stripped off his shirt and shorts which were followed by his shoes and socks, and lastly came the boxers that he was still in the process of taking off when someone came in from behind him. “Oh, look he is getting into position for me. Why don’t you go over and help him take care of his problem Fletcher while I use this end to take care of mine. “What does he mean by…that…” Cyrus inquired to himself but was cut off when something wet touched the most private part of his body. “So…good…” Cyrus moaned out as he was lost in the feeling of what was happening to him, though while he was getting tongued though he doesn’t know that was what was happening he noticed Fletcher crawl underneath and take his cock into his hungry mouth. “Ugh!” Cyrus groaned out as he was being pleasured from both ends of his body.  
  
The wet feeling that was assaulting his hole was soon taken away and replaced with something hard. “You ready to take me?” Tommy inquired of the still moaning boy. “I never…thought that…I would be the…bottom in this situation.” Cyrus moaned out, still be overstimulated from the mouth around his dick. “You can still be a top, you will just have to use Fletcher. His body was made for taking cock.” Tommy replied, lust and control was clear in his voice. With that Fletcher took his mouth off Cyrus’s cock and stood himself up for just a moment and before positioning his hole at the tip of Cyrus’s dick. Though even with Fletcher only being in front of him completely naked for a short bit he still noticed a significant difference in their bodies. While Cyrus’s dick was smaller than Tommy’s it was still considered to be big while Fletcher’s was not by any means large. “Well he can’t be any bigger than 4 inches hard” Cyrus thought to himself before the real action began. Tommy didn’t wait much longer before he plowed himself into Cyrus who in turn was plowed into Fletcher which began a train of moaning boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a fun chapter to write. Though I am not sure that I did that good of a job in writing it but hope everyone likes it anyway! Until next time!


	11. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Also, just because I wrote them having sex does not mean they are going to be the pairing of the story though they my end up like that if feel they have enough compatibility to date.

Cyrus, Tommy and Fletcher fell asleep not long after they finished their extracurricular activities though now its morning and Cyrus has been awake for a few hours just thinking back on it. “I can’t believe that just happened. The way Tommy just turned me into a moaning mess I was not expecting that and Fletcher who knew he would have such a talented mouth.” Cyrus contemplated to himself, which since he was thinking about the activity that they were involved in last night it once again caused his body to react. “Looks like someone is happy.” The familiar voice of Tommy spoke over the small confined space of the tent. “You wanting to have another go?” Tommy spoke though his voice was much different than it was last night. “I would love to…but we really need to get back to Pewter if we are to challenge the gym and plus I also need to go back to Pallet and see the Professor.” Cyrus contemplated before giving Tommy his answer.  
  
“We shouldn’t right now. We have too many things to do.” Cyrus informed the boy who seemed to become dejected when he was told this. Pushing himself off the ground Cyrus exposed his still naked body to the quite obviously horny boy. Knowing that he should avoid teasing Tommy Cyrus quickly dressed himself in the last outfit that he had cleaned, this happened to be a black pair of pants, which went over his crimson red boxers, white ankle socks and lastly a yellow tank top. Though he wore the same footwear as before. “Do you mind waking up Fletcher while I wait outside?” Cyrus inquired of Tommy who just nodded his head in acceptance of the request.  
  
With that Cyrus left the tent and waited outside where the noise of the two remaining boys dressing could be heard coming from the tent. After they left the tent they each emptied their personal items from it and packed the tent away. “You two ready to go?” Cyrus inquired without looking either of them in the eyes. “Yeah…” Fletcher and Tommy both stated at the same time. “Well, at least we are now able to get a move on…but I will have to at least talk to them about what happened eventually.” Cyrus concluded as he started to make his way out of the small clearing that they had spent the night in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter being so short. I wanted to write a chapter where Cyrus thought about what happened during the prior night of sexual activity. As always leave reviews and comments on what you think of the story and what you want to see in the story.


	12. Finally Named

The group of boys made it back to Pewter city a few hours after they had left the clearing. Though Cyrus continued to keep himself separated from the others in the group since he was still trying to come to terms with what happened the night prior, though even with the fact that Cyrus was keeping himself away from the others for the time being that didn’t keep the other two boys from talking and laughing amongst themselves.  
  
As the group entered the city Cyrus made a beeline towards the Pokécenter with both Tommy and fletcher on his heels.  
  
“Why are we going to the Pokécenter?” Tommy’s voice spoke out, breaking through the quiet of Cyrus’s mind. Though Cyrus was still needing his space he knew he couldn’t keep this whole not talking thing up for much longer and decided to reply to what Tommy had inquired from him.  
  
“We are going to the Pokécenter so that Fletcher and I can heal our Pokémon up from the activities that we went through in the Safari. I want to ensure that our Pokémon our healed well enough for the battle that is sure to happen when we go into the Gym.” Cyrus replied to what Tommy had asked of him.  
  
Though just as they had reached the Pokécenter the doors opened and out stepped the familiar form of Ash.  
  
Seeing Ash caused Cyrus to stop in his tracks. Though his surprise quickly turned to anger when he saw who followed Ash out of the Pokécenter. Standing beside Ash now stood both their childhood rival Gary though it now seemed that Ash and Gary have developed a friendship since Ash and he had separated.  
  
“It looks like the queer had decided to show his face once again…though it looks like he has sucked others into joining him.” Gary laughed out as he walked passed Ash and towards the exit of Pewter city.  
  
Cyrus watched as Ash followed Gary, though to Cyrus it seemed that maybe Ash seemed regretful of the things he had said to him though Ash kept himself quiet as he walked after Gary and out of the city.  
  
Even with Ash leaving Cyrus stood outside of the Pokécenter watching Ash leave. Though once Ash and his new companion were out of sight Cyrus pushed through the door of the Pokécenter.  
  
“What was that all about?” Tommy and Fletcher both inquired of Cyrus as they all walked through the doors of the Pokécenter.  
  
This was something that Cyrus was not wanting to discuss though he did so grudgingly.  
  
“Ash and I had a disagreement when we first got to Pewter city and afterwards he decided to leave our group and I guess join one with Gary…” Cyrus explained though he didn’t stop there. “…they both seem to have a problem with the fact that I enjoy male company over female company.” Cyrus finished. Though even know Cyrus knew that he is interested in males in more than a friendship kind of way this was the first time that he has said it out loud and it felt like a weight has been lifted off his chest.  
  
Fletcher as well as Tommy both placed their hands-on Cyrus’s shoulders after they heard what he said. Even though no words passed between them Cyrus was still extremely comforted by the action.  
  
Though the action only went on for a split second longer before Cyrus and his friends made their way to a red and white counter that was being manned by a red-haired female that looked to be in her late twenties.  
  
“How may I help you?” Cyrus heard the female ask after they made it fully to the counter of the Pokécenter.  
  
This prompted both Cyrus and Fletcher to bring out three Pokeballs and lay them on the counter in front of them.  
  
“We are here to have our Pokémon healed before we battle the Gym leader.” Cyrus answered for the two of them. After hearing this the woman at the counter handed Fletcher and Cyrus both a piece of paper.  
  
“Please fill out this paper telling us what Pokémon, gender and the name that you have given each Pokémon so that we know who to return to whom.” The female informed both Cyrus and Fletcher. With that both boys started to write on the paper. Cyrus quickly jotted down the species and genders of his Pokémon that he had which included Growlithe, Squirtle as well as his Meowth. Though beside Growlithe’s name he wrote down that he named him Aries he was still hesitant on what to name his other Pokémon.  
  
Though knowing the longer that he waited to name them the longer he had to wait before he could battle the gym leader, Cyrus decided that he would name his two new Pokémon the names that he had been mulling over since he had captured them. Beside Squirtle’s name Cyrus wrote down the name Tsunami, while beside Meowth’s name Cyrus wrote down the name Prince.  
  
After writing down the names beside each of his Pokémon Cyrus slid the paper across the counter and next to the paper that Fletcher had finished before Cyrus had even written the second name down.  
  
“Thank you. I will have your Pokémon brought back to you within an hour, so please take a seat in the waiting room.” The Pokécenter Nurse informed Cyrus and his group. With that order the nurse took the six Pokéballs from the counter and towards the doors at the back of the Pokécenter. After the nurse left Cyrus made his way towards the waiting room, followed by both Tommy as well as Fletcher.  
  
*  
One Hour Later  
  
Just as the minute hand finally fell onto the hour that Cyrus and his team had been waiting for, and not a moment later the doors that the nurse went into opened and she reappeared carrying what Cyrus assumed to be his and Fletcher’s Pokémon.  
  
Seeing the nurse caused Cyrus who was followed by Fletcher and Tommy to make their way over to the female.  
  
“Here you go. Your Pokémon are all healed.” The nurse informed both Cyrus and Fletcher as she handed them both a silver tray with three Pokéballs on each.  
  
The nurse was gone before either Cyrus or Fletcher could give her a thank you. Deciding that now would be a good time to go battle the Gym Cyrus and his friends started to make their way towards the exit of the Pokécenter though they both checked to ensure that they got the right Pokémon back and from the excited yips from their Pokémon they did. This also allowed Cyrus to see that Fletcher’s third Pokémon was an avian Pokémon that was known as Spearow.  
  
Cyrus quickly made his way from the Pokécenter and to the Pewter Gym where the whole of the group quickly made their way into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus's Pokémon- Growlithe(M)-Aries, Squirtle(M)- Tsunami, Meowth(M)- Prince
> 
> Fletcher's Pokémon- Eevee(F)- Chimera, Magickarp(M)-?, Spearow(M)-?
> 
> Thank you all for reading the latest chapter of the story. Please review with your likes, dislikes, and general comments.


	13. Start of the Battle

Cyrus and his friends walked into the gym to be met by a pair of two dark skinned males who both have slanted eyes. One of these males were taller and older than the other and Cyrus assumed that the two of them were brothers.  
  
Though currently the two of them were battling with two other trainers that had entered the Gym and from what Cyrus could see the two dark skinned brothers were winning their fight against the other trainers.  
  
Just as the thought flickered through Cyrus’s mind the two visiting trainers were beaten by the two brothers.  
  
Cyrus watched as the two opponents recalled their Pokémon and walked dishearteningly from the Gym. This left Tommy, Cyrus and Fletcher staring at the two brother Gym leaders that were waiting for them to approach them.  
  
Though since Tommy didn’t have any Pokémon he was left to make his way over to the stands for visitors to watch the upcoming battle. Once Tommy was gone Cyrus and Fletcher started to make their way closer to the two brothers.  
  
“What are your names?” the taller of the brothers inquired of Cyrus and Fletcher.  
  
This caused Cyrus to answer the male as well as Fletcher.  
  
“My name is Cyrus…” Cyrus informed the man moments before Fletcher did the same thing. “…and my name is Fletcher Blake.” Fletcher informed the man.  
  
“Well Cyrus and Fletcher, my name is Brock, and this is my younger brother Forrest. I am the current Gym leader of Pewter City though for today we will be having a double battle with each fighter using three Pokémon.” The taller of the two brothers that Cyrus now knew to be named Brock spoke out.  
  
Though the second that Brock finished speaking Forrest who is the shorter and younger of the two spoke up. “Now let’s begin!” Forrest growled out before he tossed out a Pokeball of his own.  
  
As the red cloud of energy dispersed from around the creature that came from the Pokeball Cyrus saw that a monster of a stone creature that stood on all fours had emerged. At the end of the creature’s face was a horn. Even before Cyrus’s Pokedex went off Cyrus already knew what the Pokémon was. “Rhyhorn.” Cyrus concluded as he stared at the creature.  
  
Just as the Pokémon was fully emerged Brock sent out one of his own and once the red cloud of energy evaporated Cyrus was able to see that it was a round ball of stone with two arms of stone. This was a Pokémon that Cyrus had yet to see in life and was thankful when the voice of his Pokedex came through to give him the information that he desired.  
  
“This Pokémon is known as Geodude, the boulder Pokémon.” Cyrus heard from his Pokedex.  
  
Seeing the two Pokémon that the Gym leader and his brother chose to use caused Cyrus to decide to call out his water Pokémon first.  
  
Cyrus grabbed ahold of the Pokeball that he knew held his Squirtle. Throwing the ball, Cyrus hollered across the Gym.  
  
“Tsunami come out!” Cyrus cried out while Fletcher called out his own water type.  
  
“Here we go Fang!” Fletcher’s voice rang out as he called out his own Pokémon. This revealed that Fletcher had called out the red scaled fish Pokémon that is known as Magikarp. Cyrus could see from the smirk on Forrest’s face that he thought that Fletcher’s choice in Pokémon was amusing.  
  
Now with all the Pokémon on display Brock decided to speak.  
  
“If we are all ready then let’s get this battle started though as the challengers of this battle you will be able to go first.” Brock stated as he waited for Cyrus and Fletcher to start the battle, which Fletcher was quick to do.  
  
“Fang use Tackle on Geodude!” Fletcher ordered his Pokémon while Cyrus stood back and analyzed his opponents to see what he should do.  
  
“Fletcher is having his Pokémon attack Geodude which would seem to be the logical choice since it seems to be the weaker of the two but for some reason I feel that Forrest and Rhyhorn would be the logical target because it seems to me that they don’t have the strongest bond which would make it easier to win the battle.” Cyrus concluded as he stared at those in front of him.  
  
Seeing this caused Cyrus to decide to use his first attack to go against the Rhyhorn.  
  
“Tsunami use Water Gun against the Rhyhorn!” Cyrus called out to his Pokémon who instantly moved to do as he was ordered.  
  
By the time that Tsunami had puffed itself up to release the water that it had gathered in its body, Fletchers Magikarp hadn’t moved an inch. Just when Tsunami was spitting out the water did the reason come to Cyrus.  
  
“Damn…why didn’t either of us think of the fact that there would be no water for his Pokémon to use to move in?” Cyrus contemplated as his eyes moved from the still not moving Pokémon towards his own Pokémon whose attack had just exploded on the giant of a rock type Pokémon and from the roar of pain that the came from the creature Cyrus assumed that the move must have harmed the Rhyhorn.  
  
Now with Fletcher’s and Cyrus’s turn used Brock and his brother Forrest went on the offence.  
  
“Avalanche use Rock Smash on the Magikarp!” Brock asked of his Pokémon who was quick to do as he was ordered. Soon Fang was getting smashed by rocks that were torn from the ground around the gym. Though even before Cyrus saw Fang he knew that the Pokémon was out of the battle, and from the way its eyes were swirling Cyrus as well as everyone else knew that Fang was out of the battle.  
  
Cyrus could see from the expression that appeared on Fletcher’s face that he was upset.  
  
“Fletcher, Fang will be okay. Just return him back to his Pokeball so that he can get some rest!” Cyrus informed Fletcher in hopes of helping his friend along with the emotions that Cyrus knew that had to be going on inside his mind.  
  
Cyrus’s yelling threw Fletcher back into the fray.  
  
“Fang, return!” Fletcher cried out as he held out the Pokeball that held his Pokémon. As the red light engulfed Fang and then sucked him back into the Pokeball where Fang could get the rest that he deserves. Then Cyrus watched as Fletcher unhooked another of his Pokeballs and tossed it into the air. “Chimera, go!” Fletcher hollered out as the ball soared through the air, and halfway through the air the ball that held Chimera opened and Fletcher’s Eevee landed on the ground with a flip.  
  
Though by this time it was Forrest’s turn to go in battle and from the way that he was staring at Cyrus, gave Cyrus the impression that his Squirtle was going to be the target of his and his Rhyhorn.  
  
“Rhinestone, use tackle on the Squirtle!” Forrest ordered his Pokémon. This sent Rhinestone sprinting at Tsunami. Though it seemed that Tsunami wasn’t about to let an opponent of that size smash into him because the next thing that anyone saw was that when Rhinestone’s attack was supposed to impact with Cyrus’s Squirtle said Squirtle jumped into the air and landed on the back of Rhyhorn.  
  
Seeing this gave Cyrus the perfect opening of attack.  
  
“Tsunami use Water Gun on the Rhyhorn then follow it with a Tackle attack!” Cyrus ordered his Pokémon.  
  
Tsunami was once again quick to do what he was told and drenched Rhyhorn with a great ton of water which caused quite a lot of damage to the enemy Pokémon and before Rhyhorn was able to do anything else Tsunami plowed into the creature which caused the Rhyhorn to collapse to the ground.  
  
As Rhinestone was falling to the ground Tsunami jumped off the creature to land on its feet back in front of his trainer.  
  
Cyrus as well as everyone else could see that the Rhyhorn would be unable to continue the battle and soon Forrest was calling his Pokémon back into one of the Pokeballs that he keeps at his side.  
  
Cyrus watched as Forrest mumbled something to the Pokeball before he clipped it back to his belt and replaced it with another.  
  
“It’s your turn Khan!” Forrest called out as he tossed his Pokeball into the air and allowed the creature that it contained to jump into the world. As the red light faded and the creature fell to the world below Cyrus saw that the creature was revealed to be a gray skinned humanoid creature that stood on its two legs. Cyrus could also see that there were muscles rippling across the skin of the Pokémon.  
  
Since Cyrus had just completed his turn in battle it was now Fletchers.  
  
“Chimera use Tackle on the Geodude!” Fletcher ordered his Pokémon who was quick to do what she was told. Chimera charged at the floating ball of rock and slammed into the creature sending it to the ground though only for a moment as the Geodude soon began floating back into the air.  
  
Cyrus could tell that the attack had weakened the Pokémon slightly and has decided that Avalanche would be his next target when it was his next turn to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus’s Pokémon- Growlithe(M)- Aries, Squirtle(M)- Tsunami, Meowth(M)- Prince  
> Fletcher’s Pokémon- Eevee(F)- Chimera, Magikarp(M)- Fang, Spearow(M)-?   
> Authors notes: That concludes this chapter as well as the first part of the gym battle. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review with your likes dislikes and general comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story, I hope you all will stay with me as I continue writing this. Stayed tuned for another update, I will try to stay up to date with them.


End file.
